The Bulkbodies
"The Bulkbodies" is the eighth episode of Right Now Kapow. It premiered on Disney XD on September 26, 2016, alongside its sister episode. Skits The Bulkbodies Part 1 The Bulkbodies are, as their name clearly states, a family with very muscular bodies who love to exercise. Mr. and Mrs. Bulkbody (played by Ice Cream and Plant) are cleaning up the house because their daughter Rhonda (played by Candy) has a new boyfriend. At that moment, Rhonda arrives home and introduces Mark (played by Moon), a very scrawny nerd. As the Bulkbodies and Mark eat lunch, Mr. and Mrs. Bulkbody are at a loss for words on how to talk with Mark. When asked on how the two met, Rhonda says that they met in the cafeteria. She was holding a tray of spaghetti and Mark was too focused on reading a book. Because the two couldn't see each other, they ended up bumping into each other, and while they waited for the ambulance to arrive (because Mark was in unimaginable pain), Mark was able to charm Rhonda with his sense of wit. Manager vs. Umpire During a baseball game, the pitcher (Plant) throws the ball and despite the batter (Candy) barely getting a chance to swing, the umpire (Ice Cream) calls out a strike three, and tells her she's out. The announcer (Dog) discovers that the team manager (Moon) walking up to the umpire, calling him out on giving one of his players an out and as the two bicker, the umpire throws the manager out of the game, and he leaves the stadium (carrying the umpire with him as well). With no umpire in the game, the announcer declares "CRAZY BASEBALL!", which involves all the players going all willy-nilly like swing at bowling balls, playing with the pitching machine at full blast, etc. Convertible Car While taking a drive along the coast, Plant is amazed at how fast Moon's car goes. Moon explains that his car is a convertible, which has a retractable roof, which surprises Plant, since she always wondered how convertible cars work. Moon also states that the floor is retractable as well, and when he retract the floor, the two end up falling out and skidding down the road. The speeding vehicle continues down the road and crashes through the metal barrier on the side, where it explodes after crashing down, while Moon and Plant slam into a cliff side, but Plant exclaims "Whoo!" as if it's all part of the experience. Bank Robber's Note At the bank, Diamond is silently reading a note from a bank robber (Ice Cream) demanding all the money in the safe. After reading the note, Diamond writes a reply on the note, telling Ice Cream that she doesn't work at the bank and is just a customer waiting in line. The receptionist (Candy) calls out the next person and Ice Cream writes a reply to Diamond, telling to pass the note on. The Bulkbodies Part 2 While hanging out in the living room, Mr. and Mrs. Bulkbody ask Mark what brings him all the way from school. Mark says that he loves Rhonda more than anything and is seeking permission from them to have Rhonda's hand in marriage. Mr. and Mrs. Bulkbody agree... on the condition that Mark beat Mr. Bulkbod in an arm wrestle, since it's tradition. Being the scrawny person he is, Mark struggles to make Mr. Bulkbody budge, but states that his love for Rhonda won't stop him. Seeing his good intentions, Mr. Bulkbody intentionally loses so Mark can win and welcome him to the family. Medically Uncool Plant is getting her eyes checked at the optometrist's. The optometrist (Moon) asks Plant which of the two images is cooler: a rock guitar or a triangle. Plant chooses the triangle. She is then provided with another set of photos: a speedboat and a trash barge. Plant chooses the trash barge, saying that it's cool for being able to hold more trash. Moon shows her one more set of images: an array of video game consoles and a single, heavily dilapidated boot. When Plant says that she can't choose between the two, Moon tells her that she's "medically uncool" and prescribes her some sunglasses, making her overall vision "super cool". Bald Eagle vs. Liberty Eagle During colonial America in the 1700's, Dog tells the colonists (Candy, Ice Cream, Plant, Diamond and Moon) that they should make the bald eagle the official symbol of America. However, the colonists question if they should go for the liberty eagle instead, which is bigger than the bald eagle as well as sports red and white stripes on its wings and white stars all over its blue body. Dog says that they shouldn't, and when the colonists states that it looks really American, he states that the main thing about the liberty eagle is that it tastes delicious. This prompts the colonists to start eating the liberty eagle, while the bald eagle smiles at his competition being defeated. The Pit In a video game reminiscent of Super Mario Bros., Dog attempts to jump over a pit, but only succeeds in jumping into it instead. With another life, Dog hits a block to make a gem come out and succeeds in jumping into the pit again. At the bottom of the pit, all the of the Dogs that attempted to jump over but were unsuccessful are stuck. When the latest Dog states that he should have gone for the gem, one of the Dogs on top tells him that there's likely no point into doing so. At that moment, more Dogs end up falling into the pit. Suddenly, a new Dog takes note of the gem and decides to grab it, making him grow to an enormous size. The Dogs in the pit are left amazed, since they never knew what the gem did and one of the Dogs in the middle states that the gem was supposed to help them get over the pit. The enormous Dog walks up to the pit, but doesn't proceed to jump, making him fall into the pit and crush the other Dogs. The Bulkbodies Part 3 A marriage is being held for Mark and Rhonda. As Mr. and Mrs. Bulkbody hold a toast, the two admit that when they first met Mark, they thought he was a weakling not worth Rhonda's love, but they soon realized that they forgot one important thing: the heart is the hardest working muscle in a person, and declare Mark's as "totally jacked". Everyone proposes a toast and Mark and Rhonda ride off into the sunset, Rhonda's weight weighing down right side of the limo and barbells in place of wedding cans. Trivia *To add emphasis on how much the Bulkbodies constantly exercise, most of their furniture consists of workout equipment, they constantly drink sports drinks, and several items have a exercise theme to it, like the wedding cake is shaped like a dumbbell, there's a dumbbell in the bouquet, etc. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes about Candy Category:Episodes about Moon Category:Episodes about Ice Cream Category:Episodes about Plant